Adore
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Max runs... again. Only this time, will she realize the error of her ways? Will she realize that Fang is the one for her? The one who will always adore her? Adore by Paramore. R


**My second song- fic. The song is Adore by Paramore. I recommend this song.  
**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. Well I do own stuff, but it's easier that just naming what I don't own so…..**

* * *

Max POV

_I don't mean to run_

I really don't. It's just a reflex to run from what I'm scared of.__

But Everytime You come Around  
I Feel more alive, than ever

I think it just scares me. Feeling this way. It doesn't come natural to me.__

And I guess it's too much

Feeling that way. It's way to much for me. I can't handle it.__

Maybe we're too young

I doubt that's the reason.__

And I don't even know whats real

Maybe this is all just a terrible dream.__

But I Know I've never..

I did run… again.

**Flashback**

We were in a cave. Talking about where we were going next, after Mom's.

"Max," he had said. " Maybe… we could just leave. Go find a place. A secluded island. Just for the flock."

There he goes, talking in half-sentences.

"But… What about the world? It can't just save itself!" I know I'm not big on the whole saving the world thing, but we can't just leave the world to crumble.

" Max, you're so… selfless. It's a good think, but you need to think of yourself. Just this once." And with that being said, he kissed me. _He_ kissed _me_!

And it scared me. I couldn't help but run.

That was this morning. At lunch my lips were tingling and I just felt so…. I don't know… alive. But, it's just too much. I have no idea what I'm doing. And what about the flock? And for Pete's Sake **( AN- I've always wondered who Pete was) **we're only fourteen…. Okay maybe age has nothing to do with it.

_Wanted anything so bad_  
_I've never wanted anyone so bad_

I… love Fang. As a brother…. Maybe even something more.

_If I let you love me_  
_Be the one adored_  
_Would you go all the way_  
_Be the one I'm looking for_

By now, I was singing out loud. Anyone could hear me. ANYONE.

_If i let you love me (If i Say)  
Be the one adored (Its O.k)  
Would you go all the way (You can Stay)  
Be the One I'm looking for _

I wouldn't have run away… if I weren't afraid of getting my heart broken. I know what you're thinking. Maximum Ride? Afraid? Never. Well, let me be the first to tell you, it's possible.

_Help me come back down_  
_From high above the clouds_  
_You know im suffocating, But i blame this town_  
_Why do I deny_

I deny it because I don't think _I_ should feel this way. It's not me.  
_  
The things that burn inside,_  
_Down deep I'm barley breathing_  
_But you just see a smile_

I was afraid. That's why I was denying that I like—no loved him.

_And I don't wanna let this go_  
_Really i just want to know_

I just want to know…

_If I let you love me_  
_Be the one adored_  
_Would you go all the way_  
_Be the one I'm looking for_  
_If i let you love me (If i Say)_  
_Be the one adored (Its O.k)_  
_Would you go all the way (You can Stay)_  
_Be the One I'm looking for_

Is he really the one I'm looking for?

_Yes, Maximum. _The voice said. _He is. He is your soul mate _**( AN- can we say corny?)**

_If I let you love me_  
_Be the one adored_  
_Would you go all the way_  
_Be the one I'm looking for (x2)_

_If i let you love me (If i Say)_  
_See the one adored (Its O.k)_  
_Would you go all the way (You can Stay)_  
_Be the One I'm looking for_

"Yes," said the voice of a certain tall, dark, mysterious bird-boy. " I am the one you're looking for. I'll be there… Forever."

**10 Year Later (AN- You do the math)**

" And that," I said to Alex and Lexi **( AN- Alex- Boy and Lexi- Girl)** "is how your father and I got together." **( AN- I couldn't find another way to word it)**

" Yay! Mommy, that's the bestiest story ever!" A four year old Lexi exclaimed. Her twin brother, Alex nodded. He inherited his father's quietness.

"I'm glad you think so." I said standing. I looked over at the clock. "Time for bed."

There was an "awwwww" and two sets of Bambi Eyes, but I figured out how to resist. "No 'buts'," I said. "Time for bed."

"Night, mommy." They said after they got settled. I gave them both a kiss on the forhead, and left the room.

"What story did you tell them tonight?" Fang asked, as I slipped under the covers next to him.

"How we got together."

"Ah… My personal favorite." He said as we slipped into slumber.

My last thought was: He was right. Forever.

* * *

**So... How was it? R&R. Song suggestion for the day is Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. I looooove Rent. Oh yeah R&R. And uhh thanks.**


End file.
